


What I'm gonna do to you....

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Fassavoy [4]
Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Seeing as I seem to like writing kinky shit between James and Michael I thought I'd do another one, haven't written in a while; anyway, Michael knows how easy it is to get James all riled up just by talking to him, he tells him what he wants to do to him when they get home from this party, James is a mess after Michael starts touching him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, this is an entirely fictional thing. If you do not like shipping real people then don't read.

"Your ass looks great in that" James turned his head to see Michael standing behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Thank you, don't look too bad yourself" 

"Hmm, I mean it. I can't wait until we get home" Michael's voice had gotten huskier, deeper, more dominant.

A bit of a chill ran down James' back as he felt the hint of an erection pressed into his ass, he also felt a hint in his own pants knowing full well that Michael probably wasn't gonna wait until they get back to privacy, and he'd be damned if that didn't turn him on.

"Michael" James tried to lead them toward a darker corner of the room by escaping the hug and taking him by the hand. 

There were less people here, everyone wanted to crowd around the drinks and music, which meant Michael had James up against the wall without an audience. 

"Your trousers are so fucking tight, it's like you're begging for me to rip them off of you" 

James' chest rose and fell along with the beat of the music, mouth hung open.

"God, I've been watching you all night, dancing around, all I wanted to do was fuck you against that stupid dance floor" Hands were on James' ass, pulling him toward a warm body as hot breath whispered things into his neck, that hint of an erection was soon replaced with a surge of blood rushing toward James' dick with a purpose.

A strong palm reached toward the Scot's hardening crotch and squeezed, in return, he closed his eyes and groaned. 

"You want that too, I'm gonna have you spread out on the bed, open and needy, begging for it" Michael was touching him from the outside of his trousers, stroking lightly, James' breath hitched in his throat, his dick was pulsating in his boyfriend's hand.

"Wanna finger-fuck you until you're a mess, cuz you fall apart so nicely for me, when I hit your prostate and stroke against it, and you whimper for more" 

James really was a mess, when Michael unbuttoned, and reached inside, his trousers it set his skin on fire, he started pumping him and he moaned. 

"Then you start moaning and begging for my cock, but I keep fucking you with my fingers, stretching you out until you're so close you're barely holding on" 

The short moment of direct eye contact between them only made James even more desperate to cum, Michael was stoking him so fucking good and his tip was leaking in the other's hand.

"I wait for a minute and then thrust into you so hard your eyes roll back in your head, then I pull back and hammer you, repeatedly slamming in and out, leaving you moaning and whimpering my name" 

"_Michael" _James whispered, his voice was shaky. "So close" 

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Michael twisted his wrist and increased his ruthless pace, "gonna have to he quiet. You don't want people hearing as you come undone in my hand" 

James' hips were shaking and making shallow thrusts forward, into the warm palm. 

"Fuck please, yes" 

"Yeah, I really wanna fuck you, make you cum everywhere and carry on pounding into you until you cant take it anymore" 

"Christ, uuhh, yes" James' head was pressed against the wall with his eyes in the back of his skull, he was teetering on the edge, only needing the smallest push to send him spiraling into pleasure.

"Cum for me" 

With that he was gone, his muscles were contracting and white was shooting out of his pulsating tip, a quiet "fuck" left his lips as he was drained of, what felt like, his entire body strength. His knees were ready to give out but one strong hand held him up, Michael removed his hand and wiped it on a tissue he took out of his pocket. 

"How you feeling Jamesy?" Michael zipped up James' pants and patted his crotch, making his body jerk forward from the sensitivity.

"So good"

"Good, now how bout we go home?"


	2. At Home

After clambering desperately out of the taxi, the two men hurried up to their front door and with shaking hands James unlocked it to let them inside. He barely had enough time to put his keys down before Michael was on him, attacking his neck with his lips and pulling off his jacket with sinful intent. Once the Scotsman was pushed upstairs with his jacket abandoned on the landing, Michael growled and shoved him into the bedroom. 

"When I come back I expect to see you naked and laying down on the bed, legs spread and arms above your head" He ordered before heading towards the bathroom. 

* * *

"Good boy" Michael whispered on return to his bedroom, his eyes coming to land on James' pale skin spread across the black, tartan bed sheets - looking absolutely fuckable. 

James bit his lip at the praise and shuddered in anticipation when his boyfriend started to unbuttoned his shirt, fold it and place it on the bedside dresser. "Now, dont move. If you do there will be consequences" Michael retreived a bottle of lube from the dresser and knelt on the end of the bed, between James' spread legs, flipping the lid he squeezed some into his palm.

Michael's hand was slowly stroking James' dick up and down, up and down, causing delightful moans to escape his lips and go straight to Michael's cock. The slow pace continued even after James' moaned for more "faster, please, please more, Michael", the pleas became ignored and the hand may've moved slower, that's how it sure felt to James who was in blissful agony at being tortured like this. 

"Mmmh" 

"Fuhck"

"_Christ" _

Michael smirked, picking up the lube and applying a small amount to his other hand's fingers. 

"Spread your legs wider for me James" and so he did as he was told, bending them so they were far apart and almost in the air. 

The tip of Michael's forefinger stroked teasingly along the sensitive skin of James' hole, foreshadowing penetration but not giving James the pleasure of insertion. He moaned again, Michael was coming to realise that his boyfriend was more vocal than anyone he had been with and that he was gonna have to do something about that soon, lest the neighbours call the police. 

Gently he pushed past the tight ring of muscle in James' hole, staying slow no matter how hard he wanted to thrust in and out at a brutal pace, pushing until he was knuckle deep and James let out a content sigh. Of course the sigh transformed into a deep moan when the finger went as far in as possible and flexed upwards to target his prostate. 

Michael stroked against that bundle of nerves until James had loosened up enough to insert another finger, he now pumped in and out at a faster pace, much to James' obvious delight. 

"Unnh yeah" 

With one particularly hard press of James' sweet spot his bark arched up and he groaned loudly.

"I said dont move" Michael warned, thrusting so hard up against James' prostate, meaning more whimpers and moans were tumbling from his lips. "Dont force me to tie you up" that particular remark ellicited a deep groan from the younger man, "hmm you'd like that wouldn't you? Being all tied up and completely at my mercy, naked and vulnerable"

When there was no reply Michael started stroking James' dick so fast and hard, "answer me James" 

"Yes, yes Michael,,fuck,,..so,,,cl,,, please,,,so close gonna cum" his voice was barely audible with all the panting.

"Go on then, cum for me James"

James was moaning and panting and crying out, trying to desperately not to move as Michael fingered him so good and deep, pumping his cock like it was his profession. Then he felt cum shooting out of his dick and pleasure taking over his entire body, he screamed and cried. "Ahhggg Michael. Fuck I'm cumming I'm cumming fuuccckkk" his body clenched up and tightened around those fingers, spasming out. 

**Author's Note:**

> It does need editing as this is only a 1st draft.
> 
> Please leave a comment! :)


End file.
